Falling Stars
by Suntalon
Summary: This is the third book in my series, you don't have to read the other books, but it would be cool if you did... the prophecy has come, the battle begins, the darkness has arisen!
1. Chapter 1

**Suntalon: **Woohoo the next story… here is a briefing of what has happened so far…

Dovepaw is Dovewing

Ivypaw is Ivypool

Cinderheart has Lionblaze's kits, Hawkpaw, Amberpaw, and Heatherpaw

Firestar has 2 lives

Hollyleaf found Jayfeather

A new prophecy: or two: Jayfeather says to Hawkfrost: _"The truth shall come and when it does dark and light shall meet for battle. Without truth no peace will come and Fire and Tiger shall meet again this time with no end." _

The first prophecy: _darkness will arise and the poisonous ivy will strangle the blazing lion, but the flying jay will fall on a leaf filled holly branch, and peace will come on a dove's firey wing_

The battle is soon to come; Briarlight is Jayfeather's 'apprentice'

Leafpool has died and will soon come for her chance to shine.


	2. It is now!

**Suntalon**: Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, but here is the next chapter!

**The truth is out!**

Jayfeather awoke to his sightless eyes once more. He stood up and went over to Hollyleaf, who was just about to wake up. He couldn't stop thinking about what he had said; no someone else had said it through him, but who?

So many questions raced through his mind as he heard Hollyleaf rustle, and judging by everyone's smell they knew something was wrong.

"What was it?" he heard Lionblaze ask.

"Another prophecy and not just for us!" Jayfeather replied and as he did he could sense fear and curiosity coming off of all of the cats.

"Umm I think that it is best for me to get going, and I promise I won't tell anyone!" Ivypool excused herself and headed off towards the warrior's den.

"Everyone listen!" Jayfeather began telling everything, right from the beginning.

Lionblaze stared in shock at Jayfeather as he finished up his story and the new prophecy. Without hesitation Lionblaze asked "What will we do? When does the darkness arise?"

And then out of nowhere a light brown she-cat appeared. Lionblaze saw his brother dip his head and say "greetings Spottedleaf. What is it?"

"Come with me, all of you!" She replied.

Without thinking where his paws were going to lead him he followed Spottedleaf, soon followed by Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Dovewing.

They were soon in the forest, sitting beside a small pool of water, which reflected the stars.

"You want answers." She said simply as though it were nothing but a mere scrap of fur between her teeth.

Lionblaze and Jayfeather said in unison "When will the Dark Forest arise?"

Spottedleaf just shook her head and said "When the time comes you will know, but for now I must show you just this. Look in the water!"

Lionblaze along with Dovewing, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather, what he saw was unbearable.

Cats everywhere were fighting, screeching roared. At first he only saw Firestar and Thunderclan then he saw Onestar, Blackstar, and Mistystar. Everyone was fighting, even fallen leaders, Bluestar, Stonefur, everyone! Leafpool, even cats Lionblaze had never seen before, but they all slightly resembled the clans.

Lionblaze could see Riverclan cats in the lake, Windclan cats racing under the enemy's belly, Shadowclan lurking then attacking, Thunderclan defending with strength, and Starclan cats using elusion, and another group of cats jumping from above.

_Who were they?_

Then everything disappeared

Spottedleaf suddenly said "The falling of the stars has come"


	3. Ohh No!

**Suntalon: **Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, but please review if you like the chapter, or if you want me to continue writing this story!

**What the Heck?**

Jayfeather paced around his den thinking, it had been three days since Spottedleaf had spoken with them, and so far nothing! _The group of cats was not the tribe, but almost another clan… CLAN! That was it, it was SKYCLAN!_ Jayfeather suddenly raced out of the den to try and find Lionblaze.

His brother was nowhere in camp, he must have gone out on a hunting patrol! As if on cue a rustle of the gorse tunnel came and a loud mew rung out around the clearing. Jayfeather sniffed the air; a strange scent filled his nose. Yet the smell was familiar, the dream! It was cats from Skyclan!

Suddenly he heard Sandstorm mew "Sharpclaw, Cherrytail, and Sparrowpelt! What are you guys doing here?"

Lionblaze padded around the forest, sniffing for prey. Suddenly he heard a rustle Lionblaze crouched down in hunting position and located the small bird. Lionblaze killed the bird with a swipe to the neck. Then he went back to looking for prey.

Once the hunting party was finished Lionblaze picked up his mouse, bird, and vole and headed back towards camp.

As soon as he padded through the gorse tunnel a strange scent filled his nose. Dropping his catch he immediately raced towards Briarlight to try and find Jayfeather.

"Where is Jayfeather?" asked Lionblaze.

"He went into Firestar's den along with the new cats and Dovewing and Sandstorm, they told me to tell you to go to his den as soon as you got back!" Briarlight nodded her head and left Lionblaze.

Without waiting Lionblaze charged off to Firestar's den. As he padded inside he saw Firestar sitting next to Sandstorm talking to three strange cats, and Jayfeather and Dovewing were watching.

"Ah Lionblaze glad you came, sit down." Firestar said. Lionblaze nodded respectfully and sat down next to Jayfeather.

This time Firestar turned towards all of the Three and said "I would like you all to meet and welcome Sharpclaw, Sparrowpelt, and Cherrytail, members of Skyclan!"

As he said their names they each stood up. _Sharpclaw had a strange resemblance to a clan cat, but whom?_

Lionblaze dipped his head and mewed a greeting before Firestar continued.

"They have come on behalf of their clan and there is something important, they have had a sign to come and defeat the 'Darkness.' I filled them in on everything, and they know a place just outside the lake territories where they will stay until the 'darkness' attacks."

The dark black tom, Sparrowpelt stood up and said "Yes our clan is staying there right now, but we heard from a loner that you were here so we decided that it was best to tell you all."

Suddenly everything became clear, in the dream the other cats were Skyclan, and together they all had to fight! As one!

Dovewing stared in shock at the three cats; it had hit her what everything meant and _now what? Did they just wait until the Dark Forest attacked, or tell the clan, what? _

Dovewing found her answer as Sandstorm spoke up:

"Tomorrow is a gathering, at that gathering we shall bring them, and the truth shall come out about everything!"

As Jayfeather padded back to his den he couldn't help but think _what an interesting gathering tomorrow would bring._


	4. The start of the Ending

Suntalon: Okay so here is the next chapter, but I will not post another one until I get at least 2 or 3 reviews!

**Not Planned this way**

Lionblaze padded along next to Cherrytail and Dustpelt. It was the night of the gathering, and so far everyone was tense, waiting for the other clan's reaction when Thunderclan brought in some Skyclan cats.

Lionblaze leapt up onto the fallen log and dug his claws into the bark so he wouldn't fall off. He stood behind Cherrytail as she swayed back and forth on the log and took one step forwards and another.

She finally made it the other side and Lionblaze watched in amazement as her back legs propelled her with amazing strength. _That is why they are Skyclan, because of their amazing leg power. _

Lionblaze padded into the clearing and saw that Windclan and Riverclan had already arrived and Shadowclan was just parting through the bushes. When the Skyclan cats entered all heads turned their way.

Firestar bounded up to the great tree and sat next to Blackstar. Onestar yowled and the gathering began. Lionblaze watched Firestar step forwards and began the story.

"As you all can probably tell there are foreign cats here with Thunderclan." Firestar paused as murmuring broke out, but then he continued again. "They have come for a reason, darkness is arising…"

"-and so that is why they are here." Jayfeather sensed the tension in the air as Firestar finished and all cats were silently processing what he had just said. Firestar had told everyone everything, except for the fact of the three.

Jayfeather heard some of the other begin to murmur. He turned around and Kestrflight spoke up for every cat to hear him. "What Firestar says is true, I know it is a lot to process at once, but the dark forest is arising and we need all the help we can get."

Just then Jayfeather began to bristle he lifted his muzzle and sniffed.

Lionblaze whirled around as the bushes rustled and suddenly the clearing erupted into battle.


	5. Terrible Fate arrives

**Suntalon**: Here it is the start of the battle!

**Terrible fate**

Lionblaze saw a dark tabby cat leap out of the brush and come claws extended straight for Kestrflight. Lionblaze intercepted the cat and flung her to the ground. Immediately she sprung up and glared and Lionblaze. With a hiss he leapt at the she-cat and landed on her back. He pinned her down easily as she struggled to get up. Suddenly she dissolved into the air.

Confused Lionblaze sat up, but got ready to face the next attacker. "Get the medicine cats and elders to a safe place!" He heard Brambleclaw order. Without thinking Lionblaze charged towards where his brother along with the rest of the medicine cats sat.

"Come on we have to get you guys to safety, are all the elders with you?"

Jayfeather nodded and padded after his brother. Lionblaze nudged the elders into a small fox den that he found and just when he was about to get the medicine cats to safety he heard a screech, and out leapt a light tabby tom. Instead of jumping at Lionblaze he leapt over him and went heading straight for Willowshine, but before Lionblaze could react Mothwing jumped in front of her apprentice. Hissing at the tom and she jumped ready to meet him to meet him in mid air.

Lionblaze watched the two cats fight in a knot and was surprised that the medicine cat had such great fighting skills, but then he remembered that she had had sometime as a warrior apprentice before becoming a medicine cat.

Lionblaze turned to the others and ordered "I want Jayfeather to go into the den and protect the elders, then I want Kestrflight as a second defense, Littlecloud you join ranks with Jayfeather, and in guard of the entrance I will leave Willowshine and Mothwing, I will try to find Sorreltail or someone else to help guard the den."

Jayfeather was about to object, but shut his mouth. Lionblaze heard a screech and saw that Mothwing was pinned down, with a rush of fury he leapt and the attacker and clawed him with all of his might. Lionblaze finally realized that the attacker wasn't fighting back; he looked down and saw the tom's eyes glazed over, and saw that in his fury Lionblaze had ripped open his throat.

He turned and charged back off into the clearing. When he saw what was happening it struck him hard, clanmates were fighting each other, the dark forest had arisen, and this was the final battle.

Dovewing looked around wildly for the next attacker, she saw Lionblaze rushing the elders and medicine cats to safety. She looked around and saw that Sagewhisker was pinned down by a Shadowclan tom, knowing that he was from the dark forest Dovewing leapt at him and knocked him off of Sagewhisker who immediately leapt up to help, together they drove the tom into a corner, and just as they were going to deliver the killing blow he disappeared.

Startled Dovewing was confused at first, but then realized that the cats in the dark forest that were dead could dissolve, but the live ones couldn't.

Dovewing looked around the clearing and cats everywhere were fighting, Cloudtail had a she-cat pinned down, Brakcenfur was struggling with a huge tom, but Sorreltail was coming to help, and Lionblaze was ordering Cherrytail to go protect the medicine cats.

For the first time in a while Dovewing was glad to have her powers to tell who needed help. As she angled her ears she heard the sound of cats crashing through the forest, she tensed expecting to see more dark forest cats, but instead a light brown she cat stepped out of the forest and she heard Sharpclaw shriek "Leafstar!"

Dovewing knew that this was the Skyclan leader. She saw the expression on Leafstar's face confused, so Dovewing made her way over to her. Dovewing explained who the dark forest was to Skyclan and as soon as they could they leapt into battle alongside the other four clans.

Dovewing leapt back into battle and fought off a tom and two she-cats before she heard another shriek, but this time it wasn't of joy she whirled around to see Ivyclaw standing over Firestar, but the shriek had come from Sandstorm who watched in horror as a cat who looked just like Brambleclaw padded up next to Ivyclaw and mewed

"Well, well if it isn't the great Firestar, not so great anymore!" Then it hit Dovewing this was no ordinary cat this was Tigerstar.


	6. The end of the Begining

**Suntalon: **Due to popular demand the next chapter is now posted, but if you do not review then I shall not post another one!

**The End's beginning Again**

Dovewing felt her paws go numb as Tigerstar attacked Firestar. The two fought for what seemed like moons, Firestar would pin Tigerstar down then vice versa, and each time Dovewing felt like the end was near. Then she heard a piercing screech.

Out of nowhere a flash of golden fur caught her eye. _Lionblaze! _Dovewing was full of fear, Lionblaze leapt at Tigerstar with a hiss of anger. Tigerstar unsheathed his claws and turned to face Lionblaze; Tigerstar leapt up and met Lionblaze in mid air.

The two cats hit the ground with a gut wrenching thud. Dovewing wanted to help, but her paws were numb with fear, and all she could do is stand and watch.

Lionblaze clawed Tigerstar behind the ear. Tigerstar hissed and whirled around, now they stood face to face waiting for one or the other to make a move. Lionblaze moved first he ran at Tigerstar, who stepped out of the way, but Lionblaze was doing a new move. He Jumped at the last second and landed on Tigerstar's back.

Lionblaze clawed at Tigerstar's back, and held on as he tried to fling Lionblaze off. Lionblaze was flung backwards and hit a tree with a thud. Lionblaze tried to stand up, but he couldn't move his body was numb, so Lionblaze just fell into an inky darkness.

Dovewing stared in shock as Tigerstar flung Lionblaze who lay still at the base of a tree. By now most cats had stopped fighting and gathered to watch the final battle play out. Then Dovewing noticed something.

During the whole time between Tigerstar and Lionblaze Ivypool had stood next to Firestar making sure he didn't move.

Then Tigerstar padded up to Firestar and mewed "Prepare to join Starclan kittypet!" Tigerstar raised his paw ready to strike when out of nowhere Ivypool leapt onto his back and clawed at his neck.

Tigerstar flung her aside easily and turned to Firestar who had stood up and was bristling. Tigerstar let out a yowl and the two fought. Claws were flying and cats jumped out of the way to watch the two fight.

Then it stopped, Tigerstar had Firestar pinned down, but then something happened Firestar began to claw at Tigerstar's belly ferociously. Then it happened, Tigerstar stepped back and bled.

"You might have won this time Kittypet, but I'll be back for you!" and with that Tigerstar and all of the other Dark Forest cats disappeared.

Jayfeather heard the fighting stop so he stepped out of the den curiously he smelt lots of blood so he ran back into the den and gathered the other medicine cats up and gathered supplies.

They all walked out and began to treat the nearest cats.

Dovewing looked around the clearing, cats lay tattered and some cats were licking their wounds while others lay limp.

Dovewing saw her sister lying on the ground unmoving near to where Lionblaze was limply lying. Her paws, free from their frozen trance, propelled her towards them. She nuzzled her sister who slowly sat up and mewed "I'm sorry I really did try to help, but he was just so strong!"

Dovewing licked her sister's ear and turned to where the limp body of Lionblaze lay, now Jayfeather was nuzzling him, and sticking yellow herbs on his wounds. Dovewing took a step towards them when a terrible yowl broke out through the clearing.

Dovewing turned around to the direction of the noise and there she saw a bunch of cats gathering. She padded over to see what the commotion was about, and there in the middle of the circle of the cats laid the limp body of Icecloud.


	7. New Alliances cats fates

**Suntalon**: I have finally updated! YAYAYYAYAYA

**Now or never**

Dovewing stared at the limp body of Icecloud in shock, just moments ago Dovewing had been fighting alongside her, now she just lay there, with her eyes glazed over, but that was just the start. Cats from all clans stared around and saw unmoving members from their clan, Dovewing knew that they couldn't wait for the Dark Forest to attack again, they had to attack soon!

Cats injured in Thunderclan:

Cats that just have cuts-

Firestar

Jayfeather

Dovewing

Brambleclaw

Sandstorm

Lionblaze

Brackenfur

Cinderheart

Amberpaw

Heatherpaw

Hawkpaw

Cloudtail

Briarlight

Blossomfall

All the queens

Mousefur

Purdy

Millie

Thornclaw

Hazeltail

Birchfall

Poppyfrost

Cats critically injured, and may die-

Brightheart

Foxleap

Bumblestripe

Ivypool

Dustpelt

Spiderleg

Whitewing

Berrynose

Mousewhisker

Rosepetal

Toadstep

Cats dead so far-

Icecloud

**Suntalon:** okay so I'm running low on encouragement, so I need some reviews or I will start killing off cats, starting with Cinderheart, Dovewing, and Poppyfrost!


	8. Never

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Warrior cats, Erin Hunter does, and sadly I am not one of the three of them that make up Erin….. I wish I was….but I'm not….**

Suntalon: Okay I know it's been a while…well a long while, but here is the next chapter and if you like review, and even if you hate, review.

Never

Lionblaze stared in horror at the limp body of Icecloud, her fur had been ripped out it all places, only a few patches of white fluff remained, her eyes were closed. Lionblaze let out a yowl of disbelief, and suddenly felt someone nudge him aside.

He whirled around and saw Jayfeather making his way to the front of the crowd, he sniffed Icecloud and then his unseeing eyes widened in disbelief.

"Somebody get me some goldenrod from the burrow where the medicine cats were, and you, Dustpelt gather up all the apprentices that are able to get around with non severe wounds, from all clans and gather cobweb." Jayfeather ordered.

"Why?" Asked Sorreltail.

"Because Icecloud is still alive."

Lionblaze along with most of Thunderclan gasped in disbelief.

Jayfeather began to explain "Her breathing is so shallow that no one could be able to see it, which works out well since I'm blind, but my senses are more apt then yours and I can feel it!"

Birchfall came back panting, holding Goldenrod in his jaws and he set it down in front of Jayfeather, who then picked it up and crunched it to a mush. He placed some on Icecloud's wounds and then, with the help of Dovewing forced some down Icecloud's throat. She gave a visible gasp of air and let out a cough.

Icecloud's mother raced up to her and rubbed up against her purring incessantly.

Cats began to rejoice, but Lionblaze didn't, he looked around and saw that cats were injured, worse than they thought they were. Lionblaze couldn't believe how badly every cat was injured, a Windclan warrior was missing fur on his tail, and was limping, holding his front left paw in the air, and Lionblaze noticed it was at an awkward angle.

A Shadowclan cat lay in a mass of blood, barely breathing, and Littlecloud rushed over to help her. Two Riverclan cats sat side by side, one had a huge scratch across their eye, and that eye was squeezed shut, the other Riverclan cat had gashed all down the side of her back. _With wounds like this Brightheart should teach everyone how to fight with no eye._

Then Lionblaze turned to where the group of Skyclan cats gathered, Cherrytail was pretty badly clawed up, along with most of her clanmates, they got off lucky Lionblaze thought, but immediately bit back his words as Sparrowpelt let out a sorrowful yowl.

Cats from all clans turned to see the commotion, and then Firestar, Blackstar, Onestar, and Mistystar, stepped towards the limp body of Leafstar. Echosong was applying medicine to her leader's wounds and at first Lionblaze thought she was dead, but then her chest began to rise and fall again.

Echosong began to address all of the clans "What has happened here is a great tragedy, but luckily it was not our leader's last life. If this were any other cat they would have been dead, it is a sign."

Cats gasped in disbelief, a sign of what?

Echosong continued as cats quieted down, this time all of the medicine cats were gathered in the center, standing next to Echosong.

"Today we fought as five strong clans, but I have received a message from Starclan that said 'When the darkness arises five shall become one, to defeat the darkness, but not without loss, four will become one and the stars shall come."

Cats began to murmur about what this could possibly mean, when Littlecloud spoke up "I have also received this message."

"So have I" agreed Jayfeather.

"Me too" Willowshine said. "Even I have" everyone gasped in awe, Mothwing had received the message even though she didn't believe in Starclan, it must be important.

"I too got this message." Kestrelflight mewed.

Echosong spoke again "while we waited underground we discussed this matter and began to decipher the message." Echosong nodded to Jayfeather and he spoke.

"When darkness arises five shall become one, we think that means when the Dark Forest attacks the five clans, Skyclan, Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, and Windclan, will join together to become one large clan to overcome the Dark Forest. The stars shall come, we believe means Starclan will descend and help us in battle."

Cats were astounded that that was even possible. Lionblaze gasped.

"Quiet down everyone." Blackstar spoke, and everyone went silent.

Jayfeather nodded thanks to the direction he had heard Blackstar's voice and continued. "We have not figured out what the last part means, but when the medicine cats meet at half-moon we shall discuss it further, for now go back to your clans and discuss what you think it means, but remember we must all be on our watch, now that the Dark Forest has threatened us."

At that Jayfeather walked back towards the Thunderclan cats. Lionblaze fell in pace with Jayfeather as they padded back to camp. "That last parts, the four becoming one, that is us isn't it? But who is the fourth?"

Jayfeather nodded, and sat down. He let the rest of the clan go until no cat was around except for Lionblaze.

"I told the other medicine cats about us and the prophecy."

Lionblaze stared in disbelief at his brother, and sudden anger surged through him "How could you? Now everyone will know!" Lionblaze hissed, and dug his claws into the ground.

"I discussed it with Firestar and it was the best thing to do, don't worry the medicine cats only have permission to talk to their leader about it."

Lionblaze let out a hiss of a reply "And how do you know that they won't go and tell the rest of their clan, after all they do belong to another clan."

"Lionblaze are you suggesting that the medicine cats aren't honorable."

Lionblaze felt like he just got knocked over, when he realized what he said "No I didn't mean it like that it's just…"

Jayfeather let the fur on the back of his neck relax "I know were all at high tensions and we don't need to be fighting with in our clan, let's just go back to camp. I know a few apprentices who are dying to see where you are."

Lionblaze thought about his kits, Amberpaw, Heatherpaw, and Hawkpaw. He felt a pang of loneliness for being away so long, then he thought of his beloved mate, Cinderheart and he raced back to camp eagerly.


	9. Shadows in the Night

Suntalon: Sorry I Haven't updated in forever, but here is the next chapter! I would like to Thank EVERYONE who reviews my stories! I really appreciate it SOOOO MUCH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior cats

Shadows in the Night

Lionblaze woke up at dawn, Cinderheart still lay asleep next to him, and without waking her he padded out of the warriors den and into the oncoming day. Breathing in the fresh air Lionblaze headed towards the camp entrance.

"Wait." A voice called just as Lionblaze was about to make it out of the gorse tunnel. Lionblaze turned around and saw Firestar standing behind him.

"If you're going out I want you to take Dustpelt, Amberpaw, Heatherpaw, and Hawkpaw. They are a few of the least injured cats."

_Going hunting with my kits! _Excited Lionblaze nodded to Firestar and headed back into camp, to retrieve the rest of the patrol.

Lionblaze lead the patrol through the forest and stopped next to a tall birch tree.

"Okay here is where we will start to hunt, normally I would want to split up, but with the dark Forest as a threat I don't want anyone to get unnecessarily hurt. Now Amberpaw you go first."

Lionblaze watched Amberpaw step forwards and freeze. She pricked her ears, sniffed the air and crouched down. Slowly she padded forwards careful not to step on any dead leaves or to make any noise. She stopped at the base of the birch tree and waited. A few seconds later a mouse darted out to get a fallen nut. Immediately Amberpaw leapt to the kill, and finished it with a bite to the neck.

"Good job! Now I want Hawkpaw to try."

Hawkpaw's eyes widened and he perked up. He swiveled his ears to listen for any signs of prey and so did Lionblaze. Lionblaze heard a bird not too far away pecking at the ground for worms, so did Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw slithered forward with ease; Lionblaze felt a pang of remembrance and a twinge of fear. Pushing it aside he watched his son. Hawkpaw creep up on the bird, but at the last second he crunched on a twig and the bird spotted him. The bird took flight, but Hawkpaw pushed his strong hind legs into the ground and leapt into the air, taking down the bird.

"Nice catch! But it was a little sloppy, lets head out this way, the bird alarmed so we'll have to go farther into the forest."

Lionblaze led the apprentices towards where the tunnels use to be. "Okay Heatherpaw your turn."

Heatherpaw was hesitant at first, but soon spotted a squirrel. She glided forwards, her stomach barely touching the ground, tail lashing, and she leapt. The squirrel looked up at the last second and turn and ran. Heatherpaw raced after it. Lionblaze watched in horror as Heatherpaw followed it into a tunnel.

"NO! Heatherpaw!"

Lionblaze rushed after his kit, but skidded to a stop when she came back out, squirrel dangling from her jaws.

"Don't ever go back in there!" Heatherpaw looked downcast so Lionblaze said "But Good catch you were really fast." At that she brightened up and the patrol moved out. Lionblaze had caught a sparrow when suddenly he heard a wail.

_Dustpelt! _Lionblaze had been too caught up in his kits he forgot about the older warrior. He rushed towards the call.

Lionblaze smelt something and immediately froze. He saw what Dustpelt was hissing at, he had come face to face with a black cat with green eyes, and He had found Hollyleaf.


	10. The End

Suntalon: I would like to thank all of my reviewers and ever one who enjoyed reading this book, because I enjoyed writing it, but I no longer wish to continue, if you wish to continue my book please PM me or in a review…. I am writing a book that takes place after the last warrior cat book, If you liked this book you will like that book, it is called **Time to move on**! Again THANKS SOOOOOOOOOOO much to my reviewers! please read my other books though!


End file.
